First Kisses
by warhol
Summary: Faith reminisces about her first kiss with a boy and a girl.  [One Shot]


**Title**: First Kisses

**Author**: Warhol

**Fandom**: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer

**Rating**: Teenish maybe even less

**Summary**: Faith reminisces about her first kisses.

**Author's Note**: Faith is just a big ball of angst. I want to believe she had SOME good moments in her childhood.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Faith or any characters from BtVs. Boo-Hoo.

I remember my first kisses like it was yesterday. I didn't really have the best childhood so the good memories I got, I gotta hold on to. I was eleven and he was thirteen. It all started when I got invited to Richie Farrell's birthday party. I was surprised as anyone because no other six graders got invited to an eight graders' party. I acted like I knew why I was invited but I was clueless. Then Sandy Dumont, the schoolyard gossip, told me that Bobby McKinney had a crush on me. Bobby was Richie's best friend. I knew Bobby from playing stickball; he always picked me to be on his team. Then again I thought that was just because I was fucking awesome at it.

Anyway, so I showed up to Richie's party and most of the eighth grade was there. I knew some of the girls, so it wasn't so bad. I saw Bobby from across the room and he smiled at me. He was wearing this blue shirt, it made his eyes stand out. He came over and he asked me if I was having fun and I said yeah. It was awkward idle chatter. Then, Richie's parents went upstairs and everyone let out a knowing smile. I did the same thing even though I really wasn't too sure what everyone was smiling about. Richie stood in the middle of everyone with a Jones soda bottle. He said in almost slow motion "Spin the Bottle."

Everyone got seated in a circle. I kinda spaced out during the game. After the first two kisses the game gets pretty boring. All of sudden I heard my name accompanied by "Ooooo." I was being nudged at my side. I didn't know who spun so I asked who the lucky guy was. Bobby half raised his hand. I was nervous but I didn't look like it. I was going to act like I had kissed tons of boys before. I leaned over and so did he until our lips met right over the bottle. It was sweet. It felt like it lasted a long time but I'm sure it didn't. He kinda smelled like the Lays potato chips he had been chowing down on earlier. Then it was over. He blushed and I acted like it was no big deal. The girl next to me whispered in my ear how lucky I was because he was so cute.

The party ended and everyone said their good byes. I was walking home and Bobby called out my name. He ran to catch up with me. He asked if I had a good time. I told him yeah and I asked him the same. He said the same. He then put his hands in his pockets and looked like he was thinking really hard. He then told me I looked really pretty. His mom probably told him to say that to get a girl to like him. It worked though, I'm not gonna lie. I smiled and he smiled. It was his street so we had to go our separate ways. He said "Bye Faith" so I said "Bye, Bobby." He told me that I could call him Robert; apparently he thought the name Bobby made him sound like a little kid. So I said bye to Robert and we went out separate ways. Nothing else really happened. We would still play stickball together and he would still smile at me and stuff. Next year, He went to high school and then moved away so I never saw him. He's probably a Senator or something.

---------------------

My first kiss with a girl was really different. We were both fourteen. Her name was Sandra Coleman but everyone just called her Cole. Everyone on the block was named Sandy or Molly. She spent a lot of time at my place. I didn't mind because when she was around my mom was a lot nicer. She was still a no good drunk but she would pretend to be sober. She didn't do a really great job but effort was better than nothing. Anyway, so one night Cole told me to meet her by the docks. She called me on a pay phone and sounded like she was crying. I ran over there. My bike had been stolen earlier that week. I was upset until I realized I shouldn't be considering I stole that bike from someone else. I ran as fast as I could. That is pretty wicked fast if I say so myself. I was scared. I want to know why she was crying. She never cried. I got there and I saw her sitting on a dock. I was right she was crying. She told me that her father had beat her again. Her mom had died when she was really young and her dad was bad. Her father would grab her by the hair and chuck her across a room like a rag doll. She would be all bruised up all the time. She said she couldn't take it anymore and she had to leave. She said she was going to run away. I didn't want her to leave. I wanted to tell her to stay. I wanted to tell her I could protect her. I didn't though because I knew I couldn't. I remember she looked so small but beautiful. The water in eyes and lights by the docks made her green eyes really stand out. She also had this really nice red hair. It wasn't coopery red like the other girls in the neighborhood, it was a deeper red. She hugged me and I clutched for dear life. Eventually I had to let go. Once the hug ended, she kissed me. I don't think she liked me like that. It was a lot of things. It was I'm sorry and goodbye. It was about care and innocence.

She left that night. Within the next year I really filled out and that was the last kiss I received that was of pure innocence. Afterwards, I ran off to Sunnydale and you know the rest. Sometimes I look at milk cartons to look for her face. I don't know if I look to see her one more time or not to see it so I know she's not missing. I never told anyone about those kisses because some things you just can't understand and the magic of the moment is just that, only a moment.


End file.
